


Halloween

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, NSFW, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Halloween Drabble. Because the timeline with the drabbles is different than real-life, this Halloween themed drabble is a special one. We’ll just say it happened at some point during the past few months. You and Ryan enjoy some fun in your Halloween costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

You have to admit, Halloween is one of your favorite holidays. It always has been.

Typically you’re the one to go all out and decorate your house for the occasion. Since you haven’t had your own place the past few years, you didn’t do anything. But this year you’re settled and you think it’s time to revive the tradition. Also, you think everyone is in desperate need of partying, so you’re throwing a huge Halloween bash at your place. It’s the first party you and Ryan are hosting as a couple and you can’t help but be excited. He’s all for it and has already started decorating the house.

You’re stuck on figuring out what your costume should be.

Ryan’s already decided, but he won’t tell you. Of course you find this incredibly suspicious and you’ve tried everything to get the answer of out him. Including your usual seductive tactics. But he’s being tenacious and refuses to give any hints.

You’re at your desk pouting about it when Meg comes over.

“Uh oh, I know that look,” she says. “Don’t strain your brain too much. You might break something.”

You make a face at her. “Hush you,” you say. “I’m trying to figure out what my Halloween costume should be.”

“Oh that’s easy,” Meg says.

“Says the cosplay queen,” you respond.

She grins and leans against your desk. “Me and Ash are going as X-Ray and Vav,” she says. “We’ve already got the costumes. Just wear one you’ve worn before.”

“I don’t have any really,” you say. “I got rid of them when I moved. Plus I wanted to go as something…” You try to find the right word.

“Sexy?” Meg offers. You suppose that’s the word you were searching for. “Let me guess, you’re hoping for sexy-fun times with the boyfriend after?”

“Well, now that you’ve put the thought in my head…”

“Sweetie, the thought is always in your head. By the way, we need to have a girl’s night because I need details like crazy,” Meg says.

You wrinkle your nose. “Why do you want details?”

Meg raises her eyebrows at you. “Uh because you guys bang all the time, everywhere,” she says. “And you’re so happy now. Come on, I shouldn’t have to explain girl talk to you.”

You shrug. “Never really had anyone to have girl talk with,” you say.

Her eyes widen and she grabs your arm. “One day we will have girl-talk,” she says. “I promise.”

You laugh. “Great,” you say. “But before that, costume ideas?”

Meg straightens up and shrugs. “Lara Croft,” she says. “Easy. You can pull it off.”

You had never thought about being Lara Croft before and Meg was right. It was such a simple and easy solution and it definitely was something you could put together yourself. Hell, you already had most of the outfit. “Meg, you beautiful, smart, creature!”

She grins and throws her hands up. “I try,” she says. “Plus it would go great with Ryan’s.”

It’s your turn for your eyes to widen and you grab her arm this time. “You know what Ryan’s going to be.”

Meg gives you a sly smile and a nod. “Oh yeah,” she says. “I helped him. You’re going to love it.”

“Hints!”

“Uh, yeah, no.”

“Come on!”

“No way!”

“But girl talk.”

Meg rolls her eyes and walks away from your desk. “Did you really think that would work?” she asks over her shoulder.

You slump back into your chair with a pout. It was worth a try. Your head starts going through all the possibilities, but you force yourself to forget about Ryan’s costume and focus on your own.

\--

You adjust your tank top as you look at yourself in the mirror.

You have to admit, you really are pulling the Lara Croft look off. Once you deem your shirt presentable, you grab the gun holster you borrowed from Meg and strap it on. Ryan isn’t there yet. He told you he has to pick up some last minute parts to his costume and then he’ll be on his way. You can’t wait until he sees you.

The thought of what could transpire tonight goes through your mind and you grin.

You hear the sound of the doorbell. The first of your guests have arrived and you make sure you look perfect before going down to greet them.

An hour later, the music is going, the booze is out and the food is being dug into. You still haven’t seen Ryan and you text him, but receive no response. You make your way to where Meg and Gavin are laughing with Ashley and Burnie. True to her word Meg is dressed as Lady Vav, but of course Gavin is wearing his dick costume.

“Have you guys seen Ryan?” you ask. “He’s not answering my text.”

Burnie nods mid drink. “Uhuh, yeah,” he says. “He should be here soon.”

Suddenly there is a collection of catcalls and whistles coming from across the room and you frown as you turn around. Your mouth drops open and you nearly drop your cup.

Ryan has arrived…and god damn.

He is dressed to impress in a perfectly pressed, black tuxedo. His hair is slicked back and you can’t wait to mess it up. When his eyes meet yours, you see his smug smirk falter and his eyes widen slightly. You see his eyes wander down your body to your shorts and bare legs.

“Are you two just going to stare at each other all night?” Ashley asks.

You snap out of your daze and look at her. “We just might,” you say with a grin. You turn back to look at Ryan and he’s strolling towards you. You put your cup down and meet him halfway.

“Hellllooo, handsome,” you say, letting out a low whistle.

He smirks at you and raises an eyebrow. “Bond,” he says, taking your hand and bringing it to his lips. “James Bond. I believe we’ve met before, Ms. Croft.”

You chuckle as his attempt at a British accent. It’s way better than the exaggerated one he did when he was making fun of Gavin.

“Such formalities, Mr. Bond,” you say. “We are well acquainted with each other.”

Ryan smirks and pulls you forward. “Please,” he says. “Call me James.”

That’s it, you break and burst into a fit of giggles. Ryan laughs too. “You look great,” he says.

You adjust his bow-tie. “You do too,” you say.

“Like seeing me in a tux, do you?” Ryan teases.

You take a step back to admire his frame. “I must admit,” you say. “It really does work for you.”

“Right?”

“Save it for later you two,” Burnie calls over to you. “You have guests.”

You turn around and flip him off. Ryan laughs as he pulls you over to dance with some of your other friends. The music isn’t too loud so when he leans forward to talk, you can hear him pretty well.

“I can’t stop staring at your legs in those shorts,” he comments.

You grin cheekily. “That’s the point, James,” you say.

It takes you a second to realize you and Ryan are dancing a little more formally than the song calls for. No one seems to be noticing or caring, but you can see that Ryan’s in character again and you just go with it. “So, Ms. Croft,” he says, slipping back into his accent. “It’s been far too long.”

“Yes it has,” you tell him. “Which is quite a shame since I enjoy our time together.”

Ryan’s eyes sparkle mischievously and you know he’s greatly enjoying this impromptu role-play. “Oh I remember,” he says, pulling you closer. “Every time I visit Paris, I think about you tangled in those bed sheets…” 

It takes all of your willpower not to laugh again. For some reason you feel like he’s thought this through. How much of this back story had he concocted in that twisted head of his?

“Are you sure it wasn’t Monaco?” you ask, cocking your head to the side.

“No, it was definitely Paris,” he insists, spinning you away from his body before bringing you back into his arms. “Don’t you remember? We were exploring the Catacombs?”

You raise an eyebrow at him. “Were we?” you say playfully.

“Oh yes,” Ryan says with a grin and nod. “A frightening ordeal.”

“One I’d rather we not discuss,” you say. “Not when we’re here…like this.” You gently slide your knee up along his inner thigh.

“Why, Ms. Croft,” he says, pulling you hard against his body. “That is very unladylike.”

“I can be more unladylike,” you purr to him, bringing your face close to his as if you’re going to kiss him. But you don’t.

Ryan’s character is slipping and he gives your hand a squeeze. “Excuse yourself upstairs and I will follow in a few minutes.”

You chuckle. “Ryan,” you say to him. “If we want to step away from the party to screw each other senseless, it’s our right. It’s not like it’ll be the first time.”

Ryan gives a dramatic sigh and lets go of you, throwing his hands up. “Just can’t stay in character, can you?”

You laugh and give him a playful shove. “Hey if you don’t want to step away for a bit…”

“Whoa, hold on there,” he says. “I never said that.”

“Alright then, let’s go upstairs,” you insist, taking his hand again.

He grins and you walk through the living room to the main stairs. You catch Meg’s eye as you do and she gives you the biggest grin and a thumbs up.

You and Ryan bound up the stairs, giggling and chuckling with anticipation. As you walk down the hall towards the bedroom, Ryan falls behind a little and you find yourself walking in front of him. “Can’t keep up?” you tease.

“Just enjoying the view,” Ryan comments. You glance over your shoulder to see him checking you out. His smoldering eyes drag up to meet yours and they are filled with mischievous intent. When you enter the bedroom, he locks the door behind him and you can’t help but chuckle. You remember all too clearly what happened the last time he didn’t lock the door. You kick out of your boots and climb onto the bed, stretching across the mattress so you’re completely on display for him.

Ryan watches you hungrily, his hand still on the doorknob.

“Is there something wrong, James?” you ask coyly. You unbuckle your gun holster and let it drop to the floor.

“On the contrary, Ms. Croft,” Ryan says, his hand slipping from the doorknob as he moves to unbutton his jacket. “I think I’m right where I’m supposed to be.”

“Well,” you say raising your eyebrow. “You’re a little further away than you should be…”

Ryan grins and stalks towards you as he undoes his cuff-links. “Let’s remedy that.” He slides his jacket off his arms and lays it gently on the armchair that’s piled high with clothes needing to be put away. He reaches the edge of the bed and you sit up with a grin.

“This seems familiar,” he says as he stands between your legs, his fingertips tracing your exposed skin.

“We may have been in this situation before,” you say.

“Except you were wearing far less clothes,” Ryan comments. You can’t even tell if he’s role playing anymore or just talking about the first time you guys slept together. Either way you get the hint. You reach down to pull your tank top over your head but his hands stop you. “Don’t. Keep it on.”

You smirk up at him. “Alright,” you say, dragging your fingers across his shiny belt. “Only if you keep yours on.”

Ryan raises his eyebrow at you. He reaches up to undo his bow-tie and he lets it hang around his neck. “Fine by me,” he says. He leans down and he’s finally kissing you. You wrap your arms around his neck and cling to him tightly. His hands move to unzip your shorts and then he’s pulling away, gently dragging them down your legs along with your underwear.

He kneels on the floor and gently spreads your legs apart, smirking impishly before pushing you onto your back. He hoists your leg over his shoulder and then his lips are brushing your mound. You gasp and grip the bed sheet. He chuckles at your reaction before dragging his tongue along your aching slit. It’s just a few soft strokes at first, but then they grow firmer and more persistent. You’re squirming under his attention in no time and your hands reach for his slicked back hair so you can run your fingers through it, like you’ve been wanting to do since he walked into the room.

His tongue slides into your body and you arch your back with a loud moan. One hand is resting on the leg over his shoulder, and his fingers begin to absentmindedly stroke your thigh. The thumb of his other hand moves to your clit and you swear as he traces light, lazy circles on the sensitive bud.

He doesn’t seem to be in a rush. Or he wants to tease you. Though your eyes are closed you know his are looking up at you, drinking in the sight of your increasingly disheveled appearance. And what a sight you must make. A half-dressed Lara Croft writhing and moaning on the bed while his mouth thoroughly works you.

“You’re teasing me, James,” you manage to pant, finally opening your eyes to look down at him.

His are practically sparkling and he pulls back so he can place open-mouthed kisses along your thigh. “There’s a difference between teasing and savoring,” he purrs.

You shudder as he presses his thumb harder against you. His mouth returns to where you want it. Except this time his tongue snakes up to swirl around your clit. Just when you think you’ll die if he stops, he’s pulling away. You suppress your disappointed groan because you know this means something better is coming. Your leg slips from his shoulder and you watch, entranced, as he undoes his belt. His eyes never leave yours as he slides the accessory from the belt loops and drops it onto the floor.

Your hand wanders down your chest and to the spot between your legs he had just abandoned. Gently you drag your own fingers around your clit as you watch Ryan unzip his pants.

He halts his movements to watch you, his eyes growing hooded and his chest beginning to heave. His pause only lasts a second because then the sight is too much for him. He reaches into his pants and let’s his cock free, stroking it firmly a few times. Then he’s tugging you to the edge of the bed by your waist and lifting your legs so your ankles rest on his shoulders.

He slides into you with several small pumps of his hips and you groan loudly, your hands moving to grip the bed sheets. He does a few short thrusts to establish a rhythm before he begins to deepen them. Your body is moving from the force of his thrusts and your back arches every time his cock brushes that spot.

His hands are gripping your legs tightly and he throws his head back as he moans every time you clench around him. Something about him being so formally dressed, yet swearing and moaning with ruffled hair, is driving you crazy. You grip the bed tighter, moving along with every thrust.

“Ryan…” you moan without meaning to. It’s half-moan, half-warning actually because your orgasm is approaching quickly. He wraps one arm around your legs to hold them and then his hand is back between them, his thumb roughly and feverishly stroking your sensitive clit.

You call his name several more times as you finish. You’re thankful the music is loud downstairs, though you’re sure people still probably heard you.

He reaches his end several seconds later, his hands gripping your legs tightly as he keeps thrusting until he’s spent. When he finally lets your legs go they fall limply on either side of him. He leans over you in an attempt to catch his breath, but you take the moment to kiss him.

You pull back from the kiss and smile lazily up at him. “We should roleplay more often.”

He gives an exhausted chuckle and carefully lets himself slide out of you. “Guess I’ll be dry-cleaning these pants before I return them,” he says.

“I regret nothing,” you tell him.

He gives a full laugh this time before rolling over to lay next to you on the bed. You both are silent for a few minutes as you try to catch your breath. “We should probably put our pants on and go back to the party,” he suggests.

As much as you’d rather go for round two, you think about your friends downstairs and the food you haven’t had a chance to touch yet. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” you agree. You force yourself off the bed and go about finding your underwear and your shirts. Ryan gives a groan of disappointment before he forces himself into a sitting position and pulls his pants back up.

Once you both are mostly put back together, you make for the door. Ryan unlocks it, but as he’s opening it, you stop him. “Once the guests have gone, James,” you tell him, smirking. “Meet me back in this room. I don’t think I had a chance to properly prove just how ‘unladylike’ I can be.”

Ryan smirks back. “It would be my pleasure, Ms. Croft.”


End file.
